X-Files Christmas Songs
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Just some parodies of Christmas songs. M/S


Christmas Carol Song Parodies for the X-philes at Heart.

Warning: Something is wrong with me.... why Mix Christmas Carols with X-files I don't know..... Because I can..... 

  
  


1. Twelve days of X-Mas

  
  


On the first day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me....

  
  


A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the second day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.....

  
  


Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the third day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me..... 

  
  


Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the fourth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.....

  
  


Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the fifth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me....

  
  


Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the sixth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.....

  
  


Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the seventh day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.... 

  
  


Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the eighth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.... 

  
  


Eight years of unresolved sexual tension 

Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the ninth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.... 

  
  


Nine years of Partnership

Eight years of unresolved sexual tension 

Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the tenth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me....

  
  


Ten bathtub conversations

Nine years of Partnership

Eight years of unresolved sexual tension 

Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the eleventh day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me.... 

  
  


Eleven shots at Krycheck

Ten bathtub conversations

Nine years of Partnership

Eight years of unresolved sexual tension 

Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


On the twelth day of X-Mas Chris Carter gave to me....

  
  


Twelve very early or very late birthday presents

Eleven shots at Krycheck

Ten bathtub conversations

Nine years of Partnership

Eight years of unresolved sexual tension 

Seven dancing ghost

Six Super Soilders

Five NASA Keychains 

Four Alien Clones

Three Lone Gunmen

Two Rouge Agents and 

A passionate kiss between Mulder and Scully.....

  
  


2.Deck the Halls with the FBI

  
  


Deck the Halls with the FBI

  
  


tra la la la la la 

  
  


See Special Agent Fox Mulder kiss Dana Scully

  
  


tra la la la la la..... (Shippers) Awwww.... 

  
  


Here comes Skinner dawning a Santa Suit.

  
  


tra la la la la la ( Other Agents) Ha Ha Ha..

  
  


Hear John Dogget's drunken laughter

  
  


tra la la la la la 

Watch as three out of tune Lone Gun Men sing...

  
  


tra la la la la la ( Agents Cover ears) Ah... 

  
  
  
  


3. Joy to the World

  
  


Joy to the World 

Krycheck is dead

Skinner shot him in the head..

And Now Mulder can make out with Scully

while they hold their son

while they hold their son 

and while theyyyyyyy kiss and hold their son... 

  
  


4. Have yourself a Merry little X-Mas 

  
  


Have yourself a Merry little X-Mas 

May your spaceship be bright.

May the stars lead you to your pregnant partner....

And have yourself a Merry little X-Mas Now...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End... I can't think of any more.. have any suggestions.. tell me..... please... 


End file.
